


You're Perfect in My Eyes

by byunandyeol



Series: Specials [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 1000 Followers on Twitter Special, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breathplay, Dark Magic, Demon Byun Baekhyun, Edging, Feminization, Hurt/Comfort, King Park Chanyeol, Lactation Kink, Light Angst, M/M, Male Lactation, Size Kink, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunandyeol/pseuds/byunandyeol
Summary: Demon Prince Baekhyun fears there is no place for him in Chanyeol's heart. He is so different from humans it physically hurts him every time he hears whispers behind his back.But Baekhyun fails to notice the absolute adoration in Chanyeol's eyes whenever he looks at him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Specials [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164131
Comments: 12
Kudos: 172





	You're Perfect in My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hello! haven't really posted anything in a while, but decided to finally upload this fic here, on ao3. it was written as a special for my 1000 followers on twitter, so if you do want to follow me there just in case, here is my [account](https://twitter.com/byunandyeol). i do post random prompts and aus there before I upload them to my ao3 acc!

Baekhyun sighs, his eyes looking at the castle entrance in front of him. He rubs his hands together in a poor attempt to get rid of the dirt, but, of course, it doesn’t go as planned and he only ends up dirtying them even more. 

Spending the whole day in the garden definitely had a healing effect on him, but still, he could sense the glares and the whispers whenever someone passed by.

Baekhyun knows he’s not welcomed here on Earth. A creature made to live in Hell has no place among humans, and he, the Prince of the Underworld, is no exception. Even though he is getting married to the King, the servants run from him as if Baekhyun is about to eat them alive.

They are scared of him. Scared of his foreign beauty, his piercing blue eyes and his white, snowlike hair. His little fangs he likes to hide, his demon wings, his horns - everything that makes him different.

The marriage is arranged. The King needs powers to win the war, and the demons were just the right people to come to for that. Their magic, their powers were so strong no one could defeat them no matter how much they tried to do that. And his nation, in return, would get unlimited access to human land. 

His father - the King of the Underworld - was quite pleased with the agreement and wasted no time in sending Baekhyun here, to be with people and get used to their strange behaviour demons never really seemed to understand.

Baekhyun sighs and looks at the flowers he picked up earlier, admiring them before whispering a spell that would make the plants live forever, and walks into the castle, ready to face the maids and the servants, their judging looks and hushed voices. As he gets closer and closer to his chambers, - he still lives separately from his future husband, but since the official wedding ceremony is tomorrow, it was his last day of freedom - Baekhyun walks by his personal servant.

“Good evening, Your _Evil_ Majesty,” The servant spits with venom, his eyes looking at Baekhyun’s robes covered in dirt. “Follow me as I prepare you for bed.” 

He nods and silently follows the man, not missing how the other whispered “Dirty slut” at him while rolling his eyes. Baekhyun feels something similar to pain in his chest but hides the grimace. People don’t need to know that demons could feel emotions as well. There is no point proving he is not like the usual, stereotypical demon creature humans always see in books who likes burning down villages and scaring humans. 

They won’t change their mindset.

The bathroom is already set and ready for him when he enters, other servants preparing oils and scrubs.

Baekhyun doesn’t really understand the concept of the future wedding ceremony but says nothing, only lets them untie his robes and lead him to the bathtub.

“So ugly,” One of them mutters and laughs, the other servants picking up and starting to laugh at him. Some even tried to mock the way he talks with a slight accent, but everything stops once Baekhyun sighs, letting his emotions out. Smoke fills the whole room, darkening with each passing second, and the servants quickly shut their mouths. But Baekhyun can still hear their racing thoughts, though; how they curse him and call him all sorts of names while trying desperately to hide the shivers running up their bodies. 

He can _smell_ their fear.

They bathe him thoroughly, clean his skin from the dirt and the “Demon smell”, as they like to call it, mount him with oil and curl his hair. While they are busy with that, another servant takes his time doing something to his face, caressing his eyelids or touching his lips.

It feels like an eternity, but when they finally let him free, Baekhyun is ready to fall asleep at any given moment.

He lets the servant prepare his bed and slips into his nightgown before snuggling into the soft, silky sheets. His eyes are ready to close, but a big hand makes him jerk up and stare at the intruder, ready to attack. Baekhyun’s fangs grow in size as his hands start darkening, being surrounded by the powers, but it all disappears once the demon sees his future husband.

The only one who treats him with respect and love. It’s been five long, agonizing months of him locked up in the castle, and the only thing that stopped him from going insane and burning everything to the ground was the King. 

“Hello, my love.” His tone is gentle, as always, eyes looking at him with adoration. The King sits on the bed and waits for Baekhyun to reach for his hand and locks their fingers together. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to visit you during the day as I was busy with the General. Were the servants good to you today?” He asks.

Baekhyun keeps mum. Chanyeol doesn’t need words to understand the whole situation and pulls Baekhyun in a tight, warm hug, feeling how the demon relaxes against his hold. If only those people could see how caring and how loving Baekhyun actually is, thinks the King, caressing the white locks with his fingers. 

He was never scared of Baekhyun, but rather cautious during the first month of the demon living in his castle. He heard the rumours about the demon creatures, but decided not to believe them and simply observed his future spouse from afar. Chanyeol smiles at the memory of Baekhyun quietly digging in the Royal Garden, using his powers to multitask and bring the dead flowers back to life. 

He was always so gentle with people, even when they hurt him with piercing, burning words and looks when the servants tugged his hair harshly or scrubbed his skin too violently. Chanyeol discovered demons could feel both physical and emotional pain at that moment.

He waited until the official wedding ceremony to make everyone respect Baekhyun. 

The wedding ceremony tomorrow would also be a ceremony of Baekhyun giving Chanyeol the demon powers. And he just needed to wait one night. Then, he would prove everyone wrong.

Chanyeol realized he fell in love with the demon only a month ago. Baekhyun was shy about his feelings, probably because the demon never experienced them in his long life, but confessed when he saw a pained expression cross Chanyeol’s face as he tried to mask away from the burning feeling of rejection. 

They preferred to keep their feelings a secret, for now, choosing to let the whole kingdom think it was just an arrangement between two kingdoms.

But it will change tomorrow.

“My King, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun looks up at him and smiles lightly, his cheeks still dusted pink from the hot bath. “Are you scared of the wedding ceremony?”

The nervous tone and the averting eyes make Chanyeol tighten his arms around Baekhyun as he thinks. 

“I am.” 

Baekhyun lets out a defeated sigh as he starts filling his head with negative thoughts, but Chanyeol quickly continues. 

“But I know everything is going to be fine, my love.” 

The demon believes him. Chanyeol never lies. 

  
***  
  


The atmosphere in the waiting room feels heavy on his shoulders as he hears the crowd cheering outside. 

The castle is filled with people who wanted to come and see the demon prince themselves, waiting for him to appear. He feels like he is a toy that is about to be displayed in a store for everyone to look at.

But Chanyeol’s reassuring voice fills his busy, occupied mind, and Baekhyun takes a deep breath to calm his racing heart. The crown on his head feels surprisingly light and comfortable, and he touches it, feeling the gems under his fingers. 

The crown is a part of him and his kingdom, and the demons that came all the way from the Underworld to see their Prince would not appreciate the lack of it.

His robes are black, gold thread dancing on the fabric and creating intricate designs of the spell demons usually say on their wedding ceremonies. An ancient spell that is used to wish an eternal bond will be read out loud from his robes during the ceremony and Baekhyun shifts uncomfortably. 

He is fully shifted today. 

His wings - white, feathers sharp, ready to attack if someone dares to touch them - are resting behind his back, the weight calming his racing heart down. 

His fangs scratch his bottom lip since Baekhyun hid them from everyone in the castle, too afraid of scaring humans even more. 

The main attraction is his horns, golden chains wrapped around them, decorated with gemstones and diamonds, dangling and shining in the sunlight. His hair is curled, fringe falling onto his eyes and covering the icy glow in them. 

He never appeared in his full form in front of Chanyeol. Never showed him his wings or his fangs, always driven by the fear of being rejected. People didn’t understand him, only thought of him as a demon who comes to destroy everything that is walking or breathing. 

And what if secretly Chanyeol thinks about him like that? What if he is scared of him, but just masks away his emotions the same way Baekhyun does when servants insult him?

Chanyeol is his last hope.

“Your Majesty,” The servant doesn’t dare to come near him once he sees his massive, white wings behind his back. 

Baekhyun nods, trying his hardest not to scare the human away as he spreads his wings, getting ready to enter the big wedding venue. 

“Y-you can enter the venue now.” The servant hesitantly answers and Baekhyun nods once again, his wings starting to move.

Everyone is already there - including Chaneyol - and Baekhyun takes a deep breath before flying up, enjoying the short moment of his freedom in the air that is about to be over. He is going to tie himself with spells and powers to Chanyeol and stay by his side for the next eternity to serve both him and his kingdom.

Humans look up at him in absolute awe, gobsmacked by his wings that cover up the gigantic chandelier with candles on the ceiling. Baekhyun blows out all of the candles with one wing-stroke, but simply waves his hand to let them light up again. He hears someone scream, terrified of the demon, and chooses to ignore it as he lands softly in front of the King.

Baekhyun lowers his head in a respectful bow, not daring to look up at the King. His wings now seem smaller as he himself is trying to disappear under the heavy, judging gaze of his husband. 

“Baekhyun, The Prince of the Underworld,” He hears someone declare loudly and only then raises to stand in front of the two nations. The demons erupt with agonizingly loud screams as they cheer for their Prince, but humans just eye him with fear. They have no sympathy in their eyes for him, he sees. 

The crown is beginning to feel heavy on his head.

Baekhyun then has to present various gifts from his own Kingdom to the King. 

The demon recognizes his old servants from his home coming up to him to form a line with gifts in their hands. 

They vary: while some servants hold chests filled with ancient gold, so rare that only a handful of Kingdoms could afford to even look at them, others had jewellery, silk and other crafts made in the Underworld.

What Chanyeol seemed to like the most was medicine. Medicine with magic that could help his army heal in no time during the war. Baekhyun smiles; he chose these gifts personally and seeing Chanyeol show even the slightest sign of interest meant he chose wisely.

Baekhyun slowly walks up to the centre of the venue and takes a seat on a throne brought back from his home. Humans could not sit on it due to its powerful magic, and Chanyeol’s nation tries to soak up the moment Baekhyun sits on the throne; every gem in the throne lights up, and spikes start growing to shield him from prying eyes, facing the humans and protecting Baekhyun.

The demon, however, pays no heed to that. His eyes are trained on Chanyeol as he waits for the other to say something to him, spare him a glance, but the King remains stoic and cold, not even looking at him. 

He really is disgusted with him, Baekhyun concludes and swallows down a limp in his throat, trying his hardest not to show any kind of emotion.

If humans are scared of him, then so be it. 

Baekhyun touches one of the spikes on his throne and smiles mischievously as it cuts his finger, drawing blood. He makes sure to keep his eyes on humans and puts on a whole show by licking his finger clean and leaving it in his mouth after. Chanyeol was busy talking with his consorts, so he couldn't see his actions, and for once, Baekhyun prefers it that way.

“Chanyeol, the King of the Fire Kingdom,” The same voice breaks his train of thoughts. Baekhyun smiles and bows his head and puts his hand down once servants start approaching him with gifts. 

They’re different, Baekhyun thinks while each box gets opened in front of him. Clothes, jewellery, food - everything Baekhyun’s never seen before. Chanyeol must’ve spent days picking out presents for him.

Something in his heart clenched painfully. Demons never really experienced love. In their world, it was always something unnecessary, something ‘human’, but Baekhyun liked feeling love spreading in his veins, making his heart flutter and his stomach turn. 

With that, he also learned how much it hurts when Chanyeol leaves him to attend his duties. He simply wanted Chanyeol to hold him in his arms forever.

Once royal musicians walk in, the official part of the ceremony begins. Baekhyun learned the process, the teacher was quite persuasive and strict with his lessons, but in the end, it was all just text and words. Baekhyun asked the human to show him how the wedding is done, but earned a laugh instead and decided not to ask a second time.

So now, as he sees it with his own eyes, Baekhyun tries to soak up the image. Dancers come close to the couple and start dancing, giving either Baekhyun or Chanyeol colourful ribbons. Ribbons are a symbol of a bond, and in the end, they would have to choose one ribbon, rip it in two parts and tie around their wrists.

Baekhyun eyes the red ribbon and looks at Chanyeol for permission. The King just raises his brows in question and Baekhyun shrugs, but he wants to say that red is an official colour of Chanyeol’s kingdom and he secretly fell in love with it.

Once the dancing is over, Baekhyun stands up first and fixes his crown. A servant comes behind him with a robe; the material is heavy, pure velvet in fiery red. The symbol of Chanyeol’s kingdom on the back is done with golden and silver thread and decorated with gems. Baekhyun feels how the clothing piece sits heavy on his shoulders and observes Chanyeol, who is now wearing the same robe, but in black.

They come to the centre and bow to each other, mindful of their crowns. Baekhyun feels how his cheeks light up with fire as Chanyeol’s hot breath reaches his neck and tingles his sensitive skin. The whole venue suddenly becomes too small, air stuffy and hot, lacking oxygen. The demon’s lungs fail to work for him and he pants a little, lets out a heavy sigh, licks his lips and pretends to act normal in Chanyeol’s eyes.

The king simply looks at him with concern, but Baekhyun is already melting from that gaze. Chanyeol’s tricks and his caring, deep eyes always make his knees buckle with something similar to arousal, but at the same time, his heart swells with love and pure adoration towards the human.

Maybe that’s how love feels like.

The ceremony is then transferred to the big banquet hall where only royals are allowed to be present at. The big table is filled with delicacies and foreign dishes. Baekhyun and Chanyeol sit first, then welcome the other guests. 

Fine wine is poured in their glasses and Baekhyun looks at his slightly trembling fingers, averting Chanyeol’s eyes. This part is the main part of the banquet. Once the wine is poured, they have to take a sip from their own glass and then switch them. Baekhyun basically has to take a sup from Chanyeol’s glass.

And that scared him.

Chanyeol carefully passes his glass over to Baekhyun and takes his own from his hold, fingers brushing against Baekhyun’s, leaving him burning under the touch. He takes a sip from Chanyeol’s glass and puts it back on the table, hearing how the guests start cheering for them.

The dinner is quiet. Baekhyun and Chanyeol never talk to each other as they are busy talking with guests and answering their questions.

“Baekhyun, Your Majesty,” The demon looks at a guest and smiles lightly, waiting for the human to continue. 

“So how are you doing here, in our world, I mean.” He tries to smile and look friendly; Baekhyun, however, could hear his thoughts and they were anything but nice. 

“I’m fine, I think I’m getting used to this world, thank you.” Baekhyun answers and turns his attention back to his plate, accidentally hitting Chanyeol’s hand in the process. The King looks at him and at the guest, his eyebrows going up from what the guest asks next.

“Your Highness, aren’t you afraid of living with a demon?”

Baekhyun stops chewing his food and feels like vomiting everything he consumed today. Nothing could make him appealing to humans no matter how hard he actually tried. They were always asking this exact question, their tone casual as if they asked if the King had a good rest. Not even looking at the demon.

“Sir?” There is something in Chanyeol’s voice that makes the guest shiver and bite his lower lip as he quickly starts to cut the meat on his plate. “Why don’t you mind your own business?” 

Baekhyun stares at his husband. 

“I think it’s none of your business to ask these questions, especially since your own Kingdom just had a massive revolution. I think you wanted to talk about an agreement between my Kingdom and yours? Well, I would have to say no.”

The guest nods, eyes dull, and excuses himself from the table.

“Are you okay, my love?” Chanyeol places his hand on top of Baekhyun’s cold one, squeezing his palm lightly. Baekhyun melts at that, but he can’t find his voice to answer the King. He nods instead.

After that, everyone returned back to the venue. The place is already changed, a large pot is situated in the centre of the venue. Baekhyun sees servants coming up to him and leading him to it.

Chanyeol is going to get his powers now.

Baekhyun clears his throat and throws a last glance at Chanyeol who sits on his throne, visibly nervous, and nods at his servant. The demon then opens a book and starts reading the spell.

Baekhyun feels how the letters on his clothing light up and quickly takes the ingredients for the potion from the other servant, throwing them in a pot. His hands feel tingly and he touches the sides of the pot concentrating on his own powers inside and feeling how the metal instantly gets scalding hot. The ingredients inside start mixing together from the spell.

Chanyeol just looks at everything in awe, mesmerized by how black creeps on Baekhyun’s pearly skin, swallowing the usual tone. His nails get longer and darker with each passing second, but his face stays the same.

Servants near him start whispering about the ingredients and how worried they are for their King. They, once again, degrade his husband, and Chanyeol wants to shut them up with his bare hands because no one dares to call Baekhyun like that.

He gets so deep in his thoughts he misses the rest of the potion brewing, but when Baekhyun himself brings him the cup with the strange purple liquid inside, Chanyeol knows it’s time.

He rises and everyone instantly lowers their heads. The demon in front of him takes a big sip of the potion, puts his delicate hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder, and kisses him, pushing the liquid inside his mouth.

It’s bitter and unpleasant, but Chanyeol swallows. The demon servants start reading the same spell out loud once again and Chanyeo feels how his body is starting to tingle, beginning to turn.

Baekhyun’s hand is on his shoulder the entire time. Chanyeol blinks his eyes which are now fiery red and licks his newly grown fangs. He doesn’t have wings and horns like his husband does, but the feeling of dark magic running down in his veins makes his grin.

He deepens the kiss, Baekhyun’s eyes growing in size from shock, and wraps a protective hand around Baekhyun’s waist, the feathers brushing against his clothing. The demon leans in and lets Chanyeol do what he wants to do, only whimpering when the King breaks the kiss.

Chanyeol is still new with magic. He needs to spend a lot of time learning spells and getting used to his powers, but he knows what he has to do now.

His servants scream in pain as he looks at them, hand in the air, as they all fall to the ground. The pain is inhuman, makes their insides boil, twist and turn, their minds ripped apart. 

“If anyone dares to speak about my husband again,” Chanyeol's voice echoes from the walls as he speaks. “Will receive a punishment. Anyone who tries degrading him will die.”

Everyone remains silent after the statement.

And Baekhyun feels like crying.

  
***  
  


Baekhyun stares at the garden from their chambers, hands wrapped around himself in a protective manner as he thinks about the wedding. He had never seen Chanyeol this enraged and this cruel - the way he used his newly gained powers to practically choke the servants made something turn in Baekhyun’s stomach. 

But the demon was also on the verge of tears because of this. He doubted Chanyeol’s love for him, but it turned out Chanyeol was there for him the entire time, silently protecting him and caring for him. Just prefered to stay quiet about his actions.

His wedding ring feels wonderful around his slender finger, the contrast between the delicate design of the gold and the massive look of the gemstone placed right in the centre of the ring reminded him of Chanyeol, although the comparison, in his opinion, is silly.

The ring is so much smaller than Chanyeol’s, he thinks as he remembers seeing the other ring. His husband - Baekhyun’s heart starts beating faster once he realizes they are now married - is still outside, dealing with something about the upcoming war, and Baekhyun chooses to stop overthinking for now. 

He is back in his usual form, still a bit conscious to appear with his wings and horns in front of Chanyeol. He changed his clothes, now wearing a light gown, blushing when the door creaks open and the King makes his way inside the large room.

Baekhyun turns around, the colour on his cheeks travelling down to his slender neck when he sees Chanyeol scanning him with his piercing eyes, not dropping a word.

“Welcome back, My King,” Baekhyun bows his head despite knowing Chanyeol doesn’t like that. He sees him grimace and stops, straightening his back. 

Chanyeol’s gaze is unreadable. No matter how hard Baekhyun tried to read his husband, he never succeeded. Never actually understood what was going in the human’s head, and the whole situation devastated him.

The King comes closer, crossing Baekhyun’s personal space, placing his hot, large palm on his waist. Baekhyun sees their reflection in the mirror; the major size difference between them, how right Chanyeol’s hand feels on his waist.

“You look gorgeous,” Chanyeol’s voice drips like sticky honey on Baekhyun’s ears, making him slowly lose his mind. The human touches his silky nightgown and lifts it up a little to reveal Baekhyun’s thighs that clench down to hide his growing erection.

“And I have no idea why you suddenly smell so divine.” Chanyeol gets rid of his own clothing, dropping the pieces on the floor. “Why do I suddenly feel like I have to touch you.”

Baekhyun smiles and takes off his nightgown, the chilly night air in the room makes goosebumps appear all over his body. He stands there, completely naked, inviting Chanyeol to touch him and feel his velvety skin under his rough fingertips. The only thing still covering him up was his underwear, the soft lace emphasizing the swell of his thighs and the softness of his skin.

And when Chanyeol does, they feel like electricity starts running through their bodies. “It’s the bond,” Baekhyun breathes out and pushes Chanyeol towards the bed. He sits on his lap and wiggles his hips a little bit, earning a light chuckle from the human. “We need to connect properly through a sexual act.”

“So that’s why,” Chanyeol responds more to himself, his hands wondering on Baekhyun’s body. He circles his shoulders and comes down to touch his perky, pink nipples and cup the subtle swell of his chest. 

“Would you look at this,” The King grabs the demon’s breasts and gives them a light squeeze, tits fitting perfectly in his large hands. They are bouncy and soft, jiggle just a little when he plays with them, making Baekhyun whimper.

The cold feeling of the room disappears as soon as Chanyeol starts playing with him. His touches leave burning marks on his skin, punch out breathy moans out of his wet mouth as he lets his head fall backwards. The feeling is already too overwhelming for him, his little cock twitching in the cold air, leaking precum.

Everything Chanyeol does to his tender breasts goes straight to his little tight hole; Baekhyun feels how slick starts to slowly leak out of him and prays he won’t dirty the sheets with his liquids. 

But his mind goes blank the minute his husband plants a loving kiss on each of his nipples and attaches his lips to the right tit, beginning to slowly suck on it as if he wants milk to come out. Baekhyun’s hands fly up to tangle themselves in Chanyeol’s hair, bringing his head closer to his chest and shoving his face in his tits to let him enjoy himself.

Chanyeol sucks on one nipple while his fingers toy with the other one, twisting and turning it, little shocks of pain travelling through Baekhyun’s body as he does so. His cock is hard, leaking precum and Baekhyun finds the head touching Chanyeol’s stomach.

Both of them groan when Chanyeol sucks particularly hard and suddenly, something warm and sweet touches The King’s tongue. The demon feels his cheeks heating up more than they possibly can as he processes the situation, his hand coming to cover his open mouth to trap every little noise he makes inside. 

He waits for Chanyeol to say something, anything, but the human only repeats his actions and sighs heavily once a steady stream of sweet, thin liquid fills his awaiting mouth. He drinks from Baekhyun, gulps every drop, his other hand soiled in milk as it continues to squeeze the tiny pink nub, not letting go. 

Baekhyun is all wet, his milk dripping down his stomach and landing on the soft sheets of their bed, wetting everything. His clenching, quivering cunt is no better, dollops of creamy slick tickling his skin as they drop down from gravity. His thighs tremble as he tries to keep them open, but the temptation to close them and hide somewhere from Chanyeol’s prying eyes is too big.

However, the human does not let him go, his hand circling his waist while he continues to drink his milk. It’s hot and embarrassing at the same time and the Prince feels like dying right here, although that would be impossible with his immortality. He wants Chanyeol to say something, comment on the situation, but the King switches to his other tit and bites his nipple, drawing a shaky moan out of Baekhyun.

He then looks at Baekhyun and smirks his usual sassy smirk, his dimple appearing on his cheeks for a brief second. Chanyeol squeezes his tits together to create a slight cleavage, both breasts completely disappearing in his hands. The action makes Baekhyun’s milk spurt out in a stream as it cascades down Chanyeol’s fingers and onto the sheets.

“You’re going to be the end of me, my love,” Chanyeol squeezes even harder, eyes trained on the white liquid still spurting out of Baekhyun’s breasts. The demon on his lap is hot and flushed, squirming in his hold, overwhelmed with the feeling of pleasure as tears start pooling in the corners of his eyes, ready to roll down. 

It all begins to feel like too much for Baekhyun and he tries to push Chanyeol’s hands away, but the human is much more powerful than him, especially in this situation, so Baekhyun bites his lips when a familiar tension starts swirling deep in his stomach. His thighs open up and he starts to cry, a stream of clear liquid squirting out of his cunt and wetting his panties to the last thread, some even starting to drip down on Chanyeol’s lap.

He just squirted right on him.

His cunt feels sore and abused already, as well as his poor tits, nipples red and swollen from being sucked on continuously. Baekhyun’s mind is fuzzy and unclear, he feels like he is floating somewhere in the clouds, his limbs weightless.

Until he hears a dark chuckle and feels a hand coming down to his wet ass cheeks, pushing his panties to the side. Chanyeol expects to touch a soft, clenching cunt, but stumbles upon something unfamiliar and wet from Baekhyun’s slick.

Baekhyun is still trying to recover from his orgasm, so Chanyeol takes it as a chance and flips his husband around on all fours. With his ass high up and his tender breasts squished between him and the bed, Baekhyun moans and comes back to reality. 

The realization is sudden, making him jerk up. He tries to close his legs, but a strong hand spreads them even further apart, getting soiled in his slick. “Don’t move, I want to look.”

Chanyeol almost rips his panties in half and spreads his ass cheeks apart, looking for the strange object he touched; right in between Baekhyun’s ass cheeks, nestled deeply inside his pussy, is a small glass plug, all wet and sticky slick.

“I wanted to surprise you.” Baekhyun feels the need to explain himself, his voice barely audible. “I was scared you won’t… like my body.”

“I love your body, my love,” Chanyeol grips his ass cheeks and plays with them which makes his little pussy stretch, the red rim trying to clench around the plug. “And now, hold yourself open for me. I want to enjoy my feast.”

  
***  
  
  


Baekhyun thinks it’s impossible for him to get any redder at this point, yet when he turns his head, trying to catch Chanyeol’s face, his eyes spot the mirror in the corner of their room. The obscene image of him, all spread and ready, with the King in between his spread legs, ready to practically devour him as he comes close to his ass, have him whimpering in submission and spreading his ass for Chanyeol.

The bond affected him, too. The strongest desire to surrender, to give all his power to his husband hit him suddenly, making his knees buckle. With trembling fingers, Baekhyun grips his ass cheeks and thinks how bruised they are going to be by the end of the night, but that thought leaves his head as soon as he feels Chanyeol grab the base of the plug and pull it out of him, only leaving the head to stretch his red rim.

“Beautiful,” The King makes sure to tug on the plug to leave Baekhyun a whimpering mess; his cunt not wanting to let the plug go, clenching around it as slick dribbled out. “Aren’t you a little slut for this? Who knew.”

Chanyeol repeats his action and the plug leaves Baekhyun’s body, cunt now gaping. The human comes closer and circles the rim with his calloused fingers before putting them inside, touching the sensitive walls and rubbing at them. He swears the moment he does that Baekhyun starts trembling once again, his moans all butchered up as he lets his head fall onto the pillows, hands still spreading himself.

His slick made everything slippery, Baekhyun listening to squelching noises his pussy made whenever Chanyeol pulled his fingers out. The taller circles his clenching rim with slicked fingers, transferring the liquid there, making everything sticky and filthy. 

And when Baekhyun feels that familiar build up in his stomach, Chanyeol starts shaking his pussy, slick dribbling down his arm and onto the bed. Baekhyun wants to say something, but his mind is so fuzzy and his tongue doesn’t listen to him, every phrase he says comes out as a moan. 

He wants to say that Chanyeol is shaking up his insides so much he feels like he would break his little pussy right now, but at the same time, the feeling is so addicting, almost euphoric. Before he can voice out his thoughts, his body twitches violently and it almost happens-

Chanyeol stops.

Baekhyun feels like the world is being taken away from him, his mind spinning. He is still shaking, his pussy clenching down on Chanyeol’s fingers as slick continues to wet his thighs. “Why?” He croaks out.

“Because you will only cum from my cock.”

Baekhyun hiccups and moans something out while Chanyeol gets on the bed and manoeuvres his body, putting him on his lap and hugging his waist.

The demon is too dizzy to process everything but moans when Chanyeol’s lips touch his, locking them in a sweet, contradicting kiss as his hands reach for his ass cheeks to spread them apart. 

The tip of his cock is nudging at the entrance, his slick mixing with precum, making the situation dirtier. He continues kissing him and pushes his cock inside, eyes closing from how tight Baekhyun’s pussy is, how it sucks his cock in, slick escaping from where they are connected.

Baekhyun swears he feels like something is splitting him in half. He never really saw Chanyeol’s cock, and now, feeling every single vein rubbing against his walls, the cockhead reaching so deep he could feel it in his stomach.

“I want you to always know something.” Chanyeol smiles when Baekhyun’s eyes focus on him. “I love you. I don’t care about your wings, your fangs, your horns - none of that. I fell in love with you because you are kind,” He grabs Baekhyun’s thighs and lifts the demon up, only to drop him back on his cock. “Caring, loving. You are so much better than any of those people who talked behind your back. And I know you’re going to prove everyone wrong.”

With every single word, Chanyeol makes sure to lift Baekhyun and slam him back down, making the demon tear up and choke on his own whines. The King sees how Baekhyun places a hand on his lower stomach, pressing a little.

“I can feel you all the way up here, My King,” Baekhyun manages to say and that is enough to get Chanyeol’s blood rushing towards his cock. He feels how his cock is being milked by Baekhyun’s tight boypussy, not leaving a drop. 

“Slutty little pussy,” Chanyeol starts thrusting up, going even deeper inside, his cock touching something warm and tight. “Am I touching your precious womb?” He lightly slaps Baekhyun’s ass when he doesn’t get an answer to his question.

“Yes, you are,” Baekhyun sobs and removes his hand from his stomach to show the human how the outline of his moving cock could be seen from the outside, his stomach moving. “Please.”

Baekhyun is not sure what he is saying anymore. Doesn’t trust his head, so he just rests his hands on the King’s shoulders as he is being used like a cocksleeve for his husband. His little tits bounce along with him, Chanyeol lifting him up as if he is weighing nothing. 

He can only stare at those big muscles and those big hands, his thighs trapped in a tight grip, fingers leaving marks on his skin. His pussy is being fucked so good, pounded so hard he is sure Chanyeol will leave him gaping for days.

A sudden yelp leaves his mouth when Chanyeol stands up, his cock leaving his body for a short moment before he is turned around and lifted. His back is pressed against Chanyeol’s sweaty chest, thighs gripped and spread apart. The King makes his way towards the mirror and Baekhyun could now see how whorish he looks.

Messy hair, wet eyes, flushed rosy cheeks, pussy lips - his own reflection stared back at him. “Look at yourself as I fuck you.” 

Baekhyun doesn’t remember what happens after that. Chanyeol starts thrusting in so hard and fast, slaps echoing from the walls, his slick pooling on the floor. He feels so good his little tits start spilling milk again. 

And then he is on the bed again, his ass raised, fucked silly, saliva wetting the covers. Chanyeol’s hand is on his slender neck and Baekhyun realizes that Chanyeol can now read his mind. He probably heard him thinking about those big hands on his neck, pressing down, leaving bruises.

The slight lack of oxygen makes him dizzy, but in a good way, and Baekhyun squirts around Chanyeol’s dick, slick sprinkling around them, droplets landing on Chanyeol’s body, his thighs, the bed. The hand around his neck only presses harder, knowing where to push and for how long.

Baekhyun comes from his cock after that. He even blacks out for a few seconds but wakes up when Chanyeol’s cock enters his womb. Hot, sticky cum fills him up to the brim; when Chanyeol pulls out, some even escapes, but no one minds out, both of them too tired to do anything.

Chanyeol lays down behind him. “We should take a bath. I’m sure the servants prepared it for us.” 

Baekhyun hums and snuggles closely to the human, brave enough to initiate the hug. “I- I love you.” He shyly admits.

He can’t see it, but he can feel Chanyeol’s smile. The King then hugs him back.

“I love you too, Baekhyun.”

fin.


End file.
